drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
We're Married?
We're Married? is the third episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 16, 2005. Plot Josh's foreign e-pal, Yooka from Yudonia (Anastasia Baranova), visits his house. Drake and Josh soon learn that she is homesick through translation (though she actually said 'sick of home', and Josh mistranslated it), and Josh gets a man to perform a "friendship ceremony" to make Yooka more at home. Unfortunately, the "friendship ceremony" turns out to be a wedding ceremony, and Drake and Yooka are now married. At first, Drake's excited about being married to Yooka, but soon gets tired of the married life, and plots with Josh to end his and Yooka's marriage. Yooka's parents come to San Diego to meet their new son-in-law, and Drake starts having second thoughts about ending the marriage when he learns the Yooka's parents are billionaires. As part of the plan to end Drake and Yooka's marriage, Josh serves up meatballs made from goat meat, which make Yooka and her parents mad, because as are considered sacred in Yudonia. Josh claims that it was Drake's idea, and as a result, Yooka and her parents end her and Drake's "marriage," and they head back to Yudonia (although Yooka and Josh remain penpals). In the epilogue, Josh receives another email from Yooka. In the email, Yooka reveals that she has a new boyfriend who happens to be a huge fan of American baseball, and Yooka's father bought him the Boston Red Sox-baseball team as a gift. Drake just sobs over Yooka leaving him. Quotes Drake: Man, I'm trying to think of a word that rhymes with "orange". Josh: (looking at computer screen) Yooka! Drake: Okay, you have some serious rhyming issues! Drake: Josh, I think Yooka wants to experience more American things, like sushi and Mexican food. Drake: (comes in) Blemin: Joonja! (splashes water in Drake's face) Drake: Thank you? Yooka: You, you get your eyes off my husband! You skunk bag! Drake: Yooka! Girl: Husband?! Josh: Skunk bag? Josh: But don't worry, I'm working on a plan. Drake: OPRAH IS NEVER CALLING YOU BACK! Josh: I spent an hour talking on the Yudonian embassy and I even gave a call-in to Oprah. Drake: What can Oprah do? Josh: Oprah can do anything! Trivia *The supposedly made-up word that Yooka's mother says ("Boosha!") caused a little controversy because it actually means "bulls*it" in another language. The writers claimed they had no idea what the word meant because they just made it up. *It's possible that Yudonia might be near Russia, because the accents of Yooka and her parents sound Russian. *Irony: Neither of the things Drake mentions are "American". Sushi is from Japan and Mexican food is, of course, from Mexico. Although the dishes normally served in Mexican and sushi restaturants tend to be different from their actual counterparts in their countries of orgin. So in a way, Drake ''would ''have been showing Yooka something "American" by taking her to a sushi or Mexican restaurant. *This is the only time Walter Nichols was in the opening when Josh answered his phone call. *This is Crazy Steve's first Season 3 appearance. *Although Josh said that the meatballs were made from goat meat, it's unknown if the meat was actually goat-meat. *The movie Ick Glockmah can also been seen in iCarly in the episode iQ when Carly was on a date with Kyle. Goofs *Why wasn't Josh married to Yooka also? He was standing under the blanket with Drake and Yooka. Maybe he was the best man. *In this beginning of this episode, Drake is playing his guitar and it sounds loud and distorted, but it is not even plugged in. *Josh says that Drake and Yooka can divorce only if they both wanted it. But, in the end, when Josh says that Drake cooks "glokmah", Yooka's father says that their marriage is canceled, but, how they cancel the marriage if Drake doesn't want it? *Yooka didn't like how Drake was unemployed because they wouldn't make money but she knows perfectly well that her father's a billionaire. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three